


Magical Properties of Numbers

by zarahjoyce



Series: Ravendor, Gryffinclaw [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't we all though, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts!au, Jon sucks at Arithmancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: He tells himself to let this pass. He tells himself that Robb is just goading him, being thearsethat he is. He tells himself that whoever these idiots are who dared approach the Head Boyjustto tell him they like his sister aren't his business - and who can blame them anyway, with strict, faultless, perfect Sansa being strict, faultless, perfectSansa--The very thought makes his blood boil, however.By some luck Jon manages to not snarl at Robb as he asks, "And you're fine with it? That these-- these bloody idiots come to tell you to your face that they-- that they--"Robb blinks at him.Jon sighs. "Never mind."





	Magical Properties of Numbers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).

> Written for the Jonsa 100 Drabble challenge with the prompt _Idiot._
> 
> Next up is Amymel86 with the prompt **Miserable!**

Jon grimaces as he stares at the result of his Arithmancy practice test, long after Professor Bronn has left the classroom.  
  
_P, _it says. 

_Poor._   
  
The fact that it _is _above 'Dreadful' and 'Troll' offers absolutely _no _consolation.  
  
Robb takes a look at Jon's paper and clucks. "You're lucky this isn't the N.E.W.T. Otherwise--"  
  
"I know," sighs Jon, rolling his parchment and shoving it in his bag. "_I know._ It's just-- I haven't had much time to study lately, what with Quidditch practice and--"  
  
"--acting like Sansa's bodyguard slash guard dog?" Robb's tone is sly.   
  
Jon squares his shoulders and looks everywhere _but_ at the Head Boy. "I've absolutely no idea what you're talking about."   
  
Robb laughs. "_Please_. You spend as much time with Sansa as you do playing Quidditch. And you _like _Quidditch! Which tells me--"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
Jon glares at him as he repeats with emphasis, _"No."_  
  
"Well, then." Robb gets a thoughtful look on his face. "I suppose _that's _good news to those poor blokes who tell me they like Sansa but are too afraid to get near her because of _you."_   
  
And Jon goes very, very quiet.  
  
He tells himself to let this pass. He tells himself that Robb is just goading him, being the arse that he is. He tells himself that whoever these idiots are who dared approach the Head Boy just to tell him they like his sister aren't _his _business - and who can blame them anyway, with strict, faultless, perfect Sansa being strict, faultless, perfect _Sansa_\--  
  
The very thought makes his blood boil, however.  
  
By some luck Jon manages to not snarl at Robb as he asks, "And you're fine with it? That these bloody _idiots _come to tell you to your face that they-- that they--"   
  
Robb blinks at him.   
  
Jon sighs. "Never mind."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
He stands and heads out the door. Soon as he's exited, however, he turns to look at Robb again so quickly he almost sees stars. "But--"  
  
The Head Boy almost looks _too _gleeful. "Buuuut--?"  
  
Jon has to know. He _has _to know, regardless of how the other boy will interpret this question: "Is-- is one of them Bolton?"  
  
"_Ramsay _Bolton?" Robb looks immediately appalled.   
  
Jon barely manages from rolling his eyes. "Do we know _other _Boltons?"  
  
Robb visibly cringes. "No, thank Merlin. And, to answer your question: no, thank _Merlin_." And he cringes again.  
  
"Right," Jon says, exhaling loudly in relief. "Right."

"Why'd you ask?"

"--oh. It's just--"  
  
"Jon! Robb!"  
  
Sansa's voice is clear from among the throng of students surrounding them. Jon turns to see the Ravenclaw Prefect rushing towards them, and he can't help the smile erupting on his face just then--  
  
"E-_hem_," Robb enunciates helpfully.   
  
This time, Jon doesn't fight the urge to roll his eyes at him. "Shut up."  
  
"How are your practice tests?" Sansa asks, soon as she's near.  
  
_"Dreadful,"_ her brother states dramatically. At her questioning look he adds, "Not for me, though. I got 'Exceeds Expectations'."  
  
"You did?" Jon can't help but ask, feeling slighted for some reason. "But you suck at Arithmancy!"  
  
Robb grins at him. "Not anymore, I don't. You know, Jon, you should do what I did: ask assistance from someone good at it. And do you know just _who _is freakishly good at Arithmancy in our year?"  
  
"Wh--"  
  
"Tyrell," Sansa sighs, looking forlorn all of a sudden. "Margaery Tyrell."  
  
"The Head Girl?" Jon asks.  
  
"Do we know _other _Tyrells in Hogwarts?" Robb asks him snippily. Then he pauses. "Aside from Madame Tyrell."  
  
"_And _Loras Tyrell," Sansa adds with a smirk. "Not to mention--"  
  
_"Thank you,_ Sansa. Very helpful there - as always."  
  
She sticks her tongue out at Robb.  
  
"I-- don't know her very well," Jon admits, trying to remember the last time he encountered Margaery - and coming up blank. "You think she'll help me prepare for N.E.W.T?" He turns to Sansa. "She's in Ravenclaw, right?"  
  
"Well-- yes, but she's busy. _Very _busy. _Someone _has to pick up the slack Robb leaves behind--"  
  
"Hey!" Robb says. "That's hitting _way _below the belt!"  
  
"But you can't deny it, can you?" Sansa shoots back.  
  
"Not my fault that I'm _very _popular--"  
  
"Oh _come off it_, you--"  
  
To get them to stop squabbling Jon clears his throat and says, "_Right!_ So. I need help with Arithmancy--"  
  
"I just--" Sansa says, "I don't think you should ask Margaery because, like I've said, she's _very _busy--"  
  
"What my beloved sister is trying to say is--" Robb smirks at her before looking at Jon, "--_she _can help you, Jon."  
  
_"You?"_ Jon asks, turning to Sansa who looks very, very _pink_ now.  
  
"Don't sound _so_ surprised," she says, pursing her lips.  
  
_"No!"_ Jon quickly tells her. "I mean, it's just-- you're in Fifth Year and--"  
  
"She's been doing nothing but advance reading for _all _her subjects," Robb says, slinging an arm around his sister's shoulders. "A real life of the party, this one."  
  
Sansa elbows him on the ribs. "Now who's hitting whom below the belt?"  
  
"I was trying to help you!" Robb says, rubbing his side. "The fact that Jon barely leaves your side, leading to him miss studying like his life depended on it--"  
  
_"Robb!"_ Jon hisses.   
  
Robb catches sight of something over Sansa's shoulder - and grins wickedly. "Right. So! Duty calls. See you around!" And off he goes, following someone who looks suspiciously like the Head Girl in question.  
  
Leaving him and Sansa awkwardly standing around like a bunch of awkward things.  
  
She quickly clears her throat. "So. To the library, then?"  
  
Jon blinks at her. "Now? You want to study _now?"  
  
_Sansa shrugs. "Unless of course you'd rather follow Margaery--"  
  
"Of course not!" he replies vehemently. "I mean, I'd rather follow _you_ anywhere since you're... helping me out and all."  
  
_Smooth, Jon. Real smooth. _Jon cringes at himself.  
  
"Well," she says, turning pink again. "In that case--"   
  
He grins at her. "To the library, then."


End file.
